


On the same page [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Books, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Students, i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: So what if this one book is not part of the official curriculum ?
Relationships: Howard McKenzie/Charles Vales | Rizel
Kudos: 1
Collections: malu tries to draw





	On the same page [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047414) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** On the same page  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Howard McKenzie & Charles Vales  
>  **Genre:** cute?  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> ~~**Prompt:** i ship them so hard it's not funny~~  
>  **Size:** 1178 × 1425 pixels


End file.
